


Flashes of Lightning

by airamcg



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gem Fusion, Gen, Homeworld Hierarchy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of 100-word drabbles and/or poems about different headcanons, relationship dynamics, and other gem-related things that may or may not neatly fit in the canon of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4515555">Seeds of Rebellion</a></p><p>** tags are subject to change as more drabbles are added **</p><p>LATEST<br/>6. Level -- 100 words about small steps<br/>7. Victory -- <i>Homeworld has fled!</i><br/>8. all it took was one moment -- a poem about Pearl after Rose was gone<br/>9. Words -- <i>There were no words in Gem language that could aptly describe what they were to each other.</i><br/><b>10. Will -- Not by default, but by choice. </b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 連鎖 [chain/connection]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words on Jasper/Lapis

Every time I pull away, you draw me back into your embrace. Lost within these hidden depths, there is only you and me; and you cannot bear to leave me alone. These chains bind us together, connecting our hearts, minds, and breath.

Every time I push you away, you hold me within your embrace. Hiding in these secret depths, there is only me and you; and I cannot stand to leave you alone. This connection binds us together, chaining our hearts, minds, and breath.

Infinite reflections in your eyes—we are mirrors of each other.

There is only "us" now.

 

 

 


	2. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words on Fusion

Power boost.

War machine.

_Weapon._

Fusion is supposed to be merely a means to an end—to become stronger.

But it's different behind closed doors.

"Dance with me," I say to my pearl.

She bows in deference, as she should.

Always, always, I take the lead.

We spin, we twirl, we embrace; our forms merging in a flash of light. A plethora of thoughts and emotions that aren't my own flood into my mind—

_Master is loving; Master is kind._

_Master is always, always right._

I relish in my pearl's endless loyalty and smile.

All is right in the world.

 

 

 


	3. Glitching Out of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words about last words

“Tsyh temayr rosma i,” she mumbled, her voice garbled and scratchy as her form kept glitching. "Efas yats."

"Don't you dare say goodbye just yet, P!" Amethyst yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're almost there!"

But even in her addled mind, Pearl knew she wouldn't make it. They were too far from Rose's fountain, too far from Steven. She could no longer hold on to her form, and if she retreated into her cracked gem...

"Tsyh temau oyevoli." It was agony to speak. But if these words were her last, she needed to let Amethyst know:

"Uoy evol i."

 

 

 


	4. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words about touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: potentially triggering content

I am not like other pearls.

Master says I'm special, because she went deep inside me to make me special. Every slightest touch from her sends a jolt of pleasure throughout my form.

Master touches me often.

A strong, powerful pat to my cheek, whenever I speak.

A sharp, loving contact of her elbow, whenever I stand too close.

And sometimes, when she really loves me, she pushes me to the ground to caress my gem with her boot.

Every time she hit me, it felt like a kiss.

_Master is loving; Master is kind._

_Master is always, always right._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song "He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)" by The Crystals


	5. throughout the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem for Pearl/Rose

throughout the years 

 

just let me do this for you

save the both of us some pain

you love me and i love you

a love that’s never the same

 

sun and flower, moon and sea

intertwining fate and chance

images of you and me

locked in an eternal dance

 

space and stars, scabbard and sword

voices resonate as one

come, let us take on the world

fighting on ‘til we have won

 

just let me be dead to you

save the both of us some pain

you love me and i love you

a love that’s never the same

 

 

 


	6. Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 words about small steps

“A sword?” She looks skeptical. “Rose, I couldn’t possibly…”

“Yes, you can. Here, try holding it.”

“I can’t!” She violently pulls away, folding into herself. “…I’m sorry. But I just… can’t.”

“Pearl… Pearl, look at me.” Rose Quartz is kneeling before her; they’re on the same level. “You are not only what they say you should be. Do you understand? You are your own gem, Pearl. You are a gem, just like me.”

“…I wasn’t built to fight.”

“Then, my Pearl, would you like to learn how to fight?”

Discreetly, hesitantly, her thin finger brushes against the sword’s hilt.

“Yes.”

 

 

 


	7. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homeworld has fled!

Cheers explode all over the battlefield.

The last of Homeworld starships have taken off. Soon they’ll be nothing more than specks on the horizon obscured by the setting sun -- never to cast shadow on Earth again.

Finally, victory.

Finally, _freedom_.

The Crystal Gem ranks are awash white light—gems fusing out of joy, gems unfusing for a hug or kiss. Everything is in chaos, but it’s the same ‘good kind’ of chaos that brought them all together in the first place. Everyone is smiling and laughing with each other amidst tears of relief and hope and love.

Homeworld has fled!

 

 

 


	8. all it took was one moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about Pearl after Rose was gone

one moment of carelessness

was all it took

the briefest hesitation

the slightest tremble in her hand

gripping a sword

_(I have no one to protect now_

_because you are not here)_

and so she stood frozen

at a loss on what to do

and then she, too

was lost

 

one moment of thoughtfulness

was all it took

the briefest consideration

a small idea in the back of her mind

_(“it looks good on you,” they tell her_

_she never knows what to reply)_

and so she stands

on new legs

hand over heart

where the Star lies

—to remember

 

 

 


	9. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were no words in Gem language that could aptly describe what they were to each other.

For the longest time, they didn’t know what to call it. There were no words in Gem Common or any other language either of them knew that could aptly describe what they were to each other.

“Belonging” meant “to be owned,” and Pearl belonged to nobody but herself.

“Loyalty” was reserved only for one’s Diamond, and Rose Quartz was no Diamond.

The closest they had was “Comrade,” only because they were soldiers fighting for a common cause—Freedom. Earth. Freedom for Earth.

It was the humans that gave them the words they needed:

Affection.

Endearment.

Friendship.

Family.

Romance.

Partner.

Love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [CompletelyDifferent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent) for the idea for this one


	10. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not by default, but by choice.

Pearl's hands are soft, delicate, and fragile. A default— like how Ruby and Sapphire’s bodies are always small.

After the Holo-Pearl incident, Garnet finds her in the Sky Arena, doing intensive drills for hours on end.

“You work too hard,” Garnet says.

“I have to,” Pearl replies. “I wasn’t built for this.”

If Garnet were to hold Pearl’s hands right then, she’d feel the damage— if Pearl were human, she’d be bleeding.

“Looks like it hurts.”

“It does.”

Pearl calls it ‘breaking in her new form.’

Pearl’s hands are rough, calloused, and strong. A choice— like how Garnet always exists.

 

 

 


End file.
